Ryuk the Ultimate!
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: There was one line that Ryuk said that I have never forgotten. "We can play some video games." I assumed that they had done so before, so this is my take on it. Enjoy as Light tears his hair out and Ryuk is the Ultimate Gamer of all time! This is a multi chapt, so choose what you want them to play!


"Come on, Light! Let's play video games! No one is home, it'll be fun!" Ryuk pestered.

"No, I have better things to do." Light said shortly, returning to his homework. He had just returned from school, but nobody was home yet. He rememderd Sayo saying she was going straight to a friend's house after school. His mother was probably grocery shopping and his father would be at work for the rest of the night. Light grinned. His poor father was working hard on the Kira investigation, too bad it was a waste of time.

"What, the Death Note? You've been working on that for ages, come play with me already!"

"No."

"Light," Ryuk whined "I'm bored. Let's just play some video games already!"

"No, now be quiet. You're so childish."

Ryuk stood up to his full height. "Y'know, I am a God."

Light didn't answer.

"Of death, if you didn't get that."

Light sighed. "So?"

"Well, shouldn't you show me more respect?"

"No."

"Well, you could at least respect my wishes!"

"Which is playing video games."

"Exactly!"

"No."

Ryuk sighed. "Aw, come on Light! Just one little game?"

Light paused, a considering look on his face. 'If I play his stupid game, would he leave me alone, or would he make a thing out of it and continually request this?' Seeing Light's resolve sway a bit, Ryuk pressed his advantage and said "If you play this with me, I promise I'll leave you alone. Heheh, for a little while, at least." Deciding that this was the best he could hope for, Light finally agreed. "Fine. But you have to give me some peace afterwards!"

"Sure, sure. Now come on, Light!" with that said, Ryuk bounded out of the room and down into the living room. Shaking his head, Light followed him.

"Okay, Ryuk, which one?" Light asked as held up some games. "Most of these are Sayo's. We have SingStar-"

"Oh! I like that one!"

"Let me finish! Uh, Diabolo-"

"Cool! Let's do that one!"

Light glared at him, before continuing. "Call of Duty, Fable, Puppy Pals-"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. That must be your game, right Light?"

Light's glare intensified. "Grand Theft Auto- Jeez, what is Sayo playing?"

"I think some are from the times Matsuda comes over about work with your dad. Sometimes he played video games with Sayo, so he brought his own."

"Hmm," Light nodded "So Puppy Pals must be his. I'll have to remind him that he left it here." Ryuk decided against informing Light that this was not one of his games.

"We also have My Rock Band, Madagascar, Hello Kitty." Light smirked. "I suppose you want to play that one?"

"No! What else?"

Light rolled his eyes. "Spongebob, Half Dead, Back to Life, Detective Awesome- Okay, I'm sure that one's Matsuda's. Fish Ville, Sonic, Dragons, Pets, Mario Kart-"

"That one! I wanna play Mario Kart! Come on Light!" Ryuk snatched the case out of Light's hands, before struggling to open it. His long nail's weren't helping.

"Here, I'll do it!" Light said as he snatched it back from Ryuk. While he set up the game, Ryuk made himself comfortable. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay," Light handed him the game console. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Of course I do. I saw Sayo play it often enough."

"Okay, I was just-"

"SEGAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryuk sang along with the opening. (AN: Come on, who doesn't do that!?) Light just rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, choose your name."

"Ryuk the Ultimate!"

"...Really?"

"Yes! Because I am Ryuk and I am the Ultimate!" Ryuk the Ultimate declared.

Light shook his head. "Alright, I shall be Yagami."

"Oh come on Light! You need a cool name. You should call yourself Kira!" Ryuk snorted.

"I can't, what if-"

"Oh, seriously, Light. Do you honestly believe that someone would check a Mario Kart game, see the name Kira, and immediatly assume that you are a mass murderer?"

"Well, all they would need is a shred of evidence...Okay, you're right. That is pretty ridiculous. Fine, I'll be Reaper." Light glared at Ryuk, who was covering a snicker. "Shut up."

"Okay, let's just start." Ryuk managed and pressed the start button. He hummed along to the tune as he waited for the opening short to end. Light was getting impatient with this 'short' and was about to press the button to skip it.

"No! The opening shorts are the best part, at first. You can't skip it until the third time we've seen it." Ryuk interupted. Light huffed in annoyance, but didn't press anything.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Ryuk crowed. He started to sway from side to side with controller, assuming it helped him turn. (AN: I used to think this too. And I still do it!) "Get out of the way Toad!" Ryuk yelled at the screen.

"He can't hear you." Light mumbled, but Ryuk wasn't listening.

"Stupid princess! Get out of my face! No one want's to hear you cheer!"

"Hey, calm down. It's only a game." Light griped, irritated by Ryuk's yells.

Ryuk leant from side to side, slamming into Light quite a few times. "Oh big turn!" Ryuk cried out before crashing into Light and lying his side on top of Light.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Light snapped, squashed beneath the very heavy Death God. Ryuk waited a few more seconds before righting himself. He was getting really into this game.

"Hyuk hyuk, I'm way in front of you!"

"I'm on the second lap, actually." Light said calmly, but if you looked closely, you could see the corners of his lips tilted upward in a smirk. He was Kira, after all, he hated to lose.

Ryuk growled. Well, he'd have to see about that. "Yes! A box!" the mystery box spun, before revealing his prize. "Oh, a bomb." Ryuk had wanted those things that chased the racer in the front. Hey, was that- YES! Light had just crashed into the side and was finding it incredibly hard to get back to the track.

"Ha ha! Later Light!" He cheered as his car zoomed past Light's and took the lead on his second lap. But to his dismay, he saw Light's signature smirk. "He was planning this!" he thought just before his car spun to a stop. "No!"

"Bye." Light said as his car sped past Ryuk's. He had been saving that, just in case. Now he was in the lead and was about to win as his car got closer and closer to the finish line.

"You've underestimated me, Light." Ryuk told him, grinning. Light shot him a confused look. Light was almost at the finish line and Ryuk was still stuck, what was he so happy about?

Still grinning, Ryuk pressed a complex series of buttons and laughed. Shocked, Light watched as the screen went through glitches."What did you-" Light stopped when the screen went back to normal, and instead of being in front of the finish line, he was back in that infuriating patch of grass! ...Where Ryuk had just been. Now, Ryuk was where Light had been and raced across the finish line!

"Yes!" Ryuk crowed. "I am Ryuk the Ultimate Gamer of All Time!"

"You cheated! You switched our positions!" Light accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, duh, I cheated. I am a Death God, after all."

"But- but that's not fair!"

"Hey, no need to get so worked up. It's only a game after all." Ryuk said mockingly.

Light huffed. "Let's just play a different game."

"Aw, is poor Light sulking?"

"No! Shut up, Ryuk."

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet. But one last thing," Ryuk grabbed Light's arm and started to punch it. "I win! You loose! I hope you get a big bruise!"

**AN: I hope you liked that! Detective Awesome was my idea, who wants to play that game with me? What game would you like them to play next? I really want to write a SingStar one! Or one of those dancing ones. Light-Bad by Michael Jackson! XD Please!**


End file.
